


Cold Coffee

by CallmeVee



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 12:32:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13951623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeVee/pseuds/CallmeVee
Summary: OneShot based on Cold Coffee by Ed Sheeran. That's all you need to know :)





	Cold Coffee

She woke up with soft caresses on her back. Cold slender fingers tracing invisible patterns on her skin and the smell of coffee filling her nostrils. Oh sweet lord, how she loved this. Mornings like this could easily be her favorites.

 

"Good morning" her favorite redhead greeted her. Her blue eyes shining in the early rays of the sun.

Sitting up in bed, she accepted the steaming cup she was given. A smile on both their faces as their eyes met for the first time that day. "You're lucky you're that pretty" Beca grunted, looking Chloe up and down. "You know I'm free today. Can we go back to sleep?" and she hopped all the planets were aligned with her because Chloe in underwear and her flannel was something to admire.

"You'll sleep when you aboard the plane tomorrow. I want to enjoy you while you're here" Chloe hugged her in a weird way. "And no. We can't spend all day in bed" Chloe pushed back when she felt Beca starting to kiss her neck.

"You're not fun, Beale! Remind me again why I like you?" Beca sipped the coffee with a content hum at the taste.

"You just answered your own question with that sound" Chloe poke her tongue out before leaving her alone.

 

Holy shit. The redhead was messing with her badly. She found herself thinking about different domestic moments with Chloe and it scared her a little. They had agreed that this was just fucking buddies with -knowing Chloe- a lot of cuddles. What she didn't expect was for her to fall for her. More precisely, to be all head over hells.

Hell! Even if Chloe asked her to leave the industry, she'd oblige happily.

 

"Earth to Beca!" Chloe called her from the doorstep. "Clock's ticking" the redhead sing sang.

 

Beca just smiled fondly before drinking the -now- cold beverage in a single motion making a disgusting face at the end.

 

Sweet baby Jesus. She'd give anything for this to be their daily-morning. Cold coffees could totally be part of them.


End file.
